Have You Forgotten
by IYHero-7330
Summary: A song fic honnoring my brother Please R/R!


A/N: Song fic I know boring. It's called "Have You Forgotten".  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or the song in this fic. ************************************************************************ Inuyasha was standing there looking out at the sun setting, ' tomorrow will be the day the day we will KILL Naraku' Inuyasha nods his head agreeing with himself and walks back to the campsite to tell the others his plan.  
  
" We really don't need to fight Naraku you know," Kagome said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Well, I'm sure He'll give us the shards to fulfill your wish," Kagome replied.  
  
"No. he won't," He said back to her.  
  
" Inuyasha we don't know what kind of mess we're gonna get into," Kagome said. ****************************************************************** I hear people saying we don't need this war  
  
I say there's some things worth fighting for  
  
What about our freedom and this piece of ground?  
  
We didn't get to keep 'em by backing down  
  
They say we don't realize the mess we're getting in  
  
Before you start preaching  
  
Let me ask you this my friend ****************************************************************** "Kagome wait, what about Miroku and Sango? Miroku will die if we don't kill him, and Sango will never avenge her villages destruction." Inuyasha said.  
  
" It's not right to fight over one's loss and Sango can beat up Naraku not kill him," Kagome replied. ******************************************************************* Have you forgotten how it felt that day  
  
To see your homeland under fire  
  
And her people blown away?  
  
Have you forgotten when those buildings fell?  
  
We had neighbors still inside  
  
Going through a living hell  
  
And you say we shouldn't worry 'bout Naraku  
  
Have you forgotten? ******************************************************************* "Kagome, don't try and erase my memories, it's really hard to," Inuyasha said. He thought of one part of a song he heard in Kagome's time when something happened in a place called AMERICA, she respects that place cause she said it was a nation in distress, and their country helps them in this war. *********************************************************** They took all the footage off my T.V.  
  
Said it's too disturbing for you and me  
  
It'll just breed anger that's what the experts say  
  
If it was up to me I'd show it every day  
  
Some say this country's just out looking for a fight  
  
After 9/11 man I'd have to say that's right  
  
Have you forgotten how it felt that day  
  
To see your homeland under fire  
  
And her people blown away?  
  
Have you forgotten when those buildings fell?  
  
We had neighbors still inside  
  
Going through a living hell  
  
And we vowed to get the ones behind Naraku  
  
Have you forgotten? ************************************************************************ "Kagome I'll not let someone terrorize my homeland, I will fight for everyone even if I lose," Inuyasha said. ************************************************************************ I've been there with the soldiers  
  
Who've gone away to war  
  
And you can bet that they remember  
  
Just what they're fighting for  
  
Have you forgotten all the people killed?  
  
Yes, some went down like heroes in that Pennsylvania field  
  
Have you forgotten about our Pentagon?  
  
All the loved ones that we lost  
  
And those left to carry on  
  
Don't you tell me not to worry 'bout Naraku  
  
Have you forgotten?  
  
Have you forgotten?  
  
Have you forgotten? ************************************************************************ "Fine we'll fight as one with Miroku, Sango, Kouga, and Sesshomaru and defeat Naraku," Kagome said as they left to find them and ask them to help with this final battle. ************************************************************************  
  
A/N: I know lame but I'll do better next time I wrote this honoring my brother who went to war for Iraqi Freedom and this is his favorite song. Please Review!  
  
Signing Out  
  
~~~Hero~~~ 


End file.
